The present invention relates to system and method of providing broadcasting informations, and more particularly to system and method of providing broadcasting informations, for accumulating and reproducing advertisement informations of such multi-channel digital satellite broadcasting as received by a radio receiver loaded on a vehicle.
The advertisement information of the advertiser or sponsor such as enterprise are broadcasted between broadcasting programs in the television broadcasting and the radio broadcasting. Audiences such as television viewers and radio listeners view and/or listen not only the programs but also the advertisement information. The advertisement information is recorded on a video recorder and/or a tape recorder for subsequent broadcasting the advertisement information. In case of programs of multi-channel digital satellite broadcasting, the programs are selectively recorded in digital data formats on the basis of identification codes which identify the contents of the programs.
It was proposed that the audiences select desired advertisement information from various advertisement broadcastings and accumulate the selected ones to form data base. This conventional technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 9-214875 entitled “television receiver and radio receiver”. There was also proposed a computer system such that after the broadcast of the advertisement information has been made via the radio or television broadcasting, then the audiences operate the computer system to display the advertisement information on the display screen and/or to print-out the same. This other conventional technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 10-111894 entitled “computer system allowing radio-listener or television-viewer to obtain the advertisement information”.
If the above conventional techniques are applied to the radio receivers loaded on the vehicle, the driver does not usually desire to record all of the advertisement informations in driving and listen the advertisement informations not in driving. The driver usually concentrates to drive the vehicle and pays no attention to the advertisement informations. It is difficult for the driver on driving the vehicle to surely hear or catch the advertisement informations such as product informations and telephone numbers for contact in which the driver might feel interested. This difficulty may be solved by recording the advertisement informations. It is necessary to operate the recorder at the same time when the advertisement informations are broadcasted. Actually, however, the time for broadcasting the advertisement informations are short, and it is difficult to operate the recorder at the same time when the advertisement informations are broadcasted.
Meanwhile, the advertisers such as sponsors desire to repeat the broadcasts of the advertisement informations to enable the audiences to pad the attention to the broadcast and recognize the contents of the advertisement informations. On the other hand, the audiences or the drivers desire to listen again the already broadcasted interesting advertisement informations such as the product informations and telephone numbers for contact in order to surely recognize the contents of the advertisement informations.
It is difficult for the driver audience or listener to pay the attention to the real-time broadcasts of the advertisement informations and surely to recognize the contents of the advertisement informations when driving the vehicle. The advertiser or the sponsor is unlikely to have great deal of expectation in the effect of advertisement.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel system and method of providing broadcast informations free from the above problem.